ghanith! capture back your heart
by Funny bones BP
Summary: Tanith is in Texas surprise, surprise and Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie are on there way to retrieve their friend. But Texas is a big place and with Sanguine's tunnelling trick will they get to her before the escape to another part of the planet?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another fan fic by moi! (Funny Bones) this is basically Ghanith but it'll have a bit of stuff to do with Fletcherie and Valdggery I haven't done Ghanith before so hope you like it!

(just to get you up to date: ) Tanith still has the remnant inside her and is with evil (but cute, sorry but you have to admit it) Billy-Ray Sanguine ( ) BUT! According to their sources they have been sighted in (surprise, surprise) Texas and this time Ghastly won't let her go without a fight! Enjoy and please leave me a review ;D

Ghastly stormed through the doors of a large conference room filled with chairs out lining tables. Erskine Ravel and Madame Mist raised their heads and Erskine gave him a confused look, Ghastly didn't know what expression Mist had behind her veil, Ghastly didn't care;

"We are this close to finding her," Ghastly informed the two holding his index finger and his thumb within a centimetre from each other "This close, we know where she is, and we already knew who she's with" he said smugly.

It had been just over 2 years since the remnant had taken her away and in those 2 years Ghastly had thought of nothing else except that he had done everything to get her back including becoming an elder the one thing he had never wished to do; but this was all for the sake of a woman he loves.

A reliable source had recently come into contact saying he had just seen them in Texas. They had obviously searched there before but never found a trace.

Ghasty didn't even bother packing and ran to Ravel to tell him that if he opposed Ghaslty would NOT be happy. And so here he stood before one of his oldest friends and a women who he had known for 2 years but still managed to freak him out.

"Ghastly, you and I have been friends for a long time and forgive me when I say this but, you total twat!, if you love her so much then why the heck are you still standing her?!, Go get her you fool!"

Ghastly stood there for a moment in awe and a smile spread across his scar riddled face; Ghastly turned on his heel and sprinted for the door,

"Good luck, Elder Bespoke" called Madame Mist

"Good luck my friend!" shouted Erskine but Ghastly was already almost out of the building, passing fellow sorcerers as they shifted out of his path. The smile never vanished from his face.

As Ghastly emerged from the building he realised that Roarhaven never looked so good even though nothing had changed, mages still hobbled around keeping secrets and smiles away from others behind their scowling features.

A 1954 Bentley swerved smoothly around the corner, a teenage girl with dark hair to match her eyes was accompanied by a skeleton none the less, the odd pairing just so happened to be 2 of Ghastly's closest friends,

"Jump in we're going with you" Valkyrie Cain said with a large grin spread across her pretty face,

"How did you know where I was going, or even how did you know?" Ghastly asked, Skulduggery took a mobile phone from his pocket,

'_Erskine remind me to thank you when I get back' _thought Ghastly,

"Modern technology, where _has_ it been all this time?" skulduggery said, the smile in his voice was as clear as day. Miraculously Ghastly's grin grew even wider and he jumped in the back of the luxurious car,

"yeah even though your phones total brick" Valkyrie teased, the car sped through the narrow lanes

'_Next stop, Texas'_ ghastly thought.

*sigh the first part of my hope fully epic adventure. I know it's double spaced probably because of it would be REALLY short :P any way thanks for reading!

Funny Bones BP over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Congrats you read the first chapter! This is my story on Ghanith :3 ok so just to be straight they found Tanith (kinda) YIPEE :D so they have gone to find her! Now … continue!**_

_**(Plus in the coming chapters there will be valduggery :D**_

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, and Ghastly arrived at the airport, they sprinted for the nearest airline desk and a woman widened her eyes in surprise as two men and a girl ran straight for her, so fast she thought they wouldn't stop.

"When's the next flight to Texas!" Ghastly managed say between gasps of air, the bewildered woman snapped out of her trance and turned to her computer,

"Uhh, there's another one in just under an hour. Would you like a ticket?" she questioned. A pretty woman, with short brown hair in a bob with her fringe pinned to the side of her head, Ghastly sighed in relief and nodded,

"Yes please"

"And for you?" she turned to Skulduggery and Valkyrie who looked sheepishly at one another; they had always used Fletcher for this but was currently impossible because of a certain mess up on Valkyries behalf (Mortal Coil).

"Uhh, same please" hesitated Skulduggery, who then looked around at Valkyrie, who was biting her bottom lip and staring at him, she was dying to ask a question, "yes, Val I will pay for you" he sighed and a large and very thankful grin spread across her face,

"And that's why I love you," she smiled and leaned into him,

"… Of course you love me, everyone loves me " Skulduggery took out a card and handed it to the woman, who then handed them 2 airline tickets, after some random button pushing she handed the card back to him,

"Yes, but I know you love me back" She said with a very innocent look on her face; Skulduggery was about to say something but then realised that Ghastly was already gone. The two looked at each other, and then bolted in the direction of the plane.

_o-O-o_

The standard seats were OK, Valkyrie sat next to the window (because she nagged the most and won). She couldn't remember she last time she was in a plane (other than when she jumped out of one) but it was still fun to take off. Skulduggery sat in the middle moping, because he lost the battle to sit by the window, but Ghastly kept fidgeting throughout the journey; he wasn't only excited about Tanith but he was also scared. What if they really couldn't get that, thing out of her? What if they did though but she didn't love him anymore? Or didn't even remember him? Just thinking about it made his heart sink. But he was still angry, very angry and it showed when his hands began coiling into fists and his back arched like a ferocious cat, he felt a cold leather hand on his, and looked up to see his friend with his façade and even though his eyes weren't real, the worry in them was as clear as daylight, his fists recoiled and he sat back,

"Don't worry, we'll find her" said Skulduggery with reassuring smile the same on Valkyrie had on her face. Ghastly knew how much Val missed Tanith, they were like sisters even though Tanith acted like the younger sister, with or without the 60 year age difference.

Well that's the 2nd chapter just 2 points in case you were wondering,

Ghastly paid while Skul and Val were talking about who loves who, and,

In book 1 Val is just in her teens and Tanith is in her 70's that's how there's the 60 year difference :)

Ok then see you for the next chapter

Funny Bones over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3 well I don't think there's much to say, except they're about to enter a horrifying twist! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter too Justrockzyxxx and People Person I'm Not .

Happy reading!

The airport was filled with tourists and businessmen, if it wasn't for Valkyries coat her shoulders would be bruised from how many people she kept going in to. A woman in a tanned over coat passed them, they would've seen her face were it not for her collar turned up and her hat low over her brow, despite the miraculous sunshine outside.

They paced their way to the exit to find a middle aged man with grey hair and holding a piece of card. With their names on it. They stared at him confused, he stared back with a concerned expression; they approached him carefully,

"I believe you're looking for us" said Skulduggery,

"It's you, I, uh, mean yes sir please follow me" the man blurted out, they followed him suspiciously through the crowd to a limo where he stood opening a door,

"We didn't ask for a limo"

"it has been sent for you from your contact" he waved his hand towards the car the caution on Ghastly's face was clear and so was the concern on Valkyries, none the less they got in the car and it pulled away from the airport pick up bay and travelled through the foreign country.

About half an hour later they arrived and an old garage but the cars had long since been there to be fixed, in the middle of a poorly lit room was a table nothing more just a table, not even chairs. The table is self wasn't very lovely either.

"I'm sorry" was all the driver said before he vanished into the gloom Ghastly tried to go after him but the unfortunately familiar scent of chloroform drifted up his nostrils and sent him into the deep abyss of sleep.

~*~*o.O.o*~*~

Ghastlys head felt as though he had just received his scars from a fight with a stampede, and the cold concrete for a pillow didn't help the pain. He groaned loudly as the propped himself into a sitting position only to feel the full impact of pain against his skull. He managed to open an eye to see where he was, some dank badly lit room … and then it all came back to him the driver, Texas, Tanith, Skulduggery and Val, Ghastly gasped and shot up, Skulduggery and Valkyrie! They were no-where to be found,

"Well, finally" Ghastlys blood ran ice cold through his veins, clicking his fingers he summoned fire in both of his hands, ready to fight the disgusting excuse for a man that stood behind him,

"Sanguine" he said calmly but the hatred in his tone made him seem like a completely different man, he slowly turning to face the psychopathic Texan which laughed calmly at him

"Right you are scar face and why do I have the funniest little feelin' you're here to take my little darlin' away?"

"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Ghastly roared as 2 fire balls were hurled in Sanguines direction, the first one barely missed him however the second sphere of fire caught him in the shoulder and he staggered back. Ghastly allowed himself to smile,

"Firstly I think you'll find she already is, and secondly, you're gonna regret that blender head" Sanguine taunted, and he left Ghastly to his thoughts exiting through the wall,

'_Blender head? Well that's a first but the remnant is yours Sanguine. Not my Tanith_.' Ghastly smiled at the thought. '_My'_.

YAYY a new chapter! And I know I said I would include valduggery and you will not be disappointed, just look out for next time ;D plus I know they're kinda slow but I got my GCSE's at the moment (exams THEY SUCK!) but the next chapter should be out at the end of this week!

Hope you had a nice new year guys!

Funny Bones BP over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Next chapter, well this is a bit late and I AM very sorry! So to make it up to you I give you this awesome chapter (well at least I hope it's awesome that's for you to decide!) CONTAINS SOME LANGUAGE!

Happy reading!

Valkyrie woke up to a room that wouldn't stop spinning, when she propped herself onto her elbows the room impossibly began to move even more. She groaned and began to wonder what the hell was going on, it all rushed back to her like a tidal wave, even though she would have preferred a more gentle approach. She looked around the cell like room, only a few metres in diameter, the only source of light was a dim light bulb on the other side of a door, Valkyrie reluctantly got up and tried the door. Locked, a pretty daft thing for her to try in the first place. But when she kicked the door as a last try, a slight sheen was visible through the dark, they were up against an adept.

Valkyrie turned around and slumped against a wall and looked up to see a skeleton, she was shocked at first but calmed down to see it was skulduggery.

"Hey, skul," there was no response so she edged closer, "Skulduggery?" a memory sprung back into her head and she sighed, "Skulduggery if you're really using that 'joke' you tried in that other world I will burn your hat" there was still no movement and Valkyrie was starting to get concerned, "Skul?" she crept closer and rested her hand on his shoulder, "please stop it" she shook the lifeless being, "wake up" her claustrophobia began to kick in, what if she was trapped in this cell with nothing but a skeleton to keep her company? The room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as her fear rose, she took a few steps back and looked back at the skeleton, "SKULDUGGERY, WAKE UP!"

"ROAR!" Valkyrie leapt to the other side of the room petrified staring at the skeleton rolling on the floor laughing, something in Valkyrie clicked,

"You utter twat! Could you not see that I was freaking out, I was scared that I had really lost you!" Valkyrie screeched as Skulduggery stood up brushing himself down still lightly giggling,

"I'm sorry" he said with a smile in his voice and went in for a hug but she pushed him away, when he looked down at her a single tear was visible through the darkness, he got down on one knee and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I am sorry" this time was more sincere,

"Well you bloody well should be," she was starting to sob now "I've lost you once and I can't think of losing you again, you know you're the reason for half my damn nightmares, now act you fucking age and stop scaring teenage girls."

Skulduggery was speechless not only does Valkyrie hardly ever cry in front of him but she's never said any of this to him, Valkyrie was on her knees crying so Skulduggery held her face in his hands and embraced her there for what seemed like forever, then pulled her into a tight hug, this time Valkyrie didn't fight back instead she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder

"You really mean it?" he asked,

"Every word you boney twit" they laughed and kneeled locked in position,

"You mean the wold to me Val, pleased don't take it to heart and leave me" He pleaded, Valkyrie broke away but her eyes still locked onto his sockets and arms around his neck,

"You're such a stupid skeleton Skulduggery, I couldn't leave you if I tried. You mean too much to me as well" her hand raised to his head and the other hand activated his façade and his hand to her waist and within millimetres of each other's lips a woman in a long coat and hat entered,

"Aww, how touching."

Valkyrie thought she looked familiar, because it was the same woman from the airport. The coat dropped to the floor revealing the woman's fine figure and strong arms,

"Oh, God please don't be…" was all Valkyrie could whisper before the hat came off presenting none other than Tanith Low herself.

"Miss me?"

WOW! Ok it was kind of expected but atleast you have another chapter and I don't have writers block, if anything I have writers hammer hahaha :D well see you next chapter and please review.

Funny Bones BP over and out.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 5, I've had much time to wright this because I haven't been in school because of the brilliant weather (it's been snowing TONNES here in Wales! :D ) Now down to business.

Happy Reading!

Valkyrie stared in shock at her once sister-like figure, "Well don't look at me like that, I was at least expecting a hug" Taniths snide comment brought Valkyrie back to earth,

"I don't tend to show the enemy any affection"

"Oh but Val, I'm not the enemy I'm still Tanith, I'm still your sister"

"You are neither!" Valkyrie stared at her with cold dark eyes and Skulduggery didn't look away from Tanith, there was a sense of sadness within his bones, "What do you want with us?"

"Don't treat me like one of your prisoners Val, and I just wanted to see you. I couldn't exactly drop by could I? If I did you probably would've sent me straight to the sanctuary"

"Give me some credit," Valkyrie jokingly sneered,

"Have you seen Ghastly?" Skulduggery stepped in, Tanith stood there staring at him for a moment,

"No, I'm going to see him after you two."

"Go do it now." His voice was cold and demanding, a voice that only a fool would argue with, Tanith smiled with thin black lips that spread black veins across her face like a plague and laughed slightly,

"Have you forgotten who the prisoner here is?" She said still smiling,

"Now." His voice was so dark not only did it make the remnant look positively cuddly, but it also made it change its facial expression, its smile dropped quickly and didn't return. Tanith closed the door leaving the room eclipsed in darkness, Valkyrie looked at the man she couldn't live without, when she realised she was completely frightened of him right now, her hand clamped around her mouth and she burst into tears, Skulduggery whipped his head around to see her, and in a millisecond she was in his arms,

"Shh, It's ok, I'm sorry" he cooed as he rocked her in his arms

"You scared me," but instead of an answer he just held her tighter, "Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"I miss her."

""Please believe me when I tell you, you're not then only one"

They stayed locked in that position even when sleep consumed Valkyrie in Skulduggery's arms while he meditated.

.o-0*O*0-o.

Ghastly sat there with his back against a cold wall thinking about little things that kept coming to mind, his thoughts were interrupted when the door opened but he didn't bother to look at the intruder.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." That voice, it's the voice Ghastly has wanted to here for so long; he spun his head round to see the beautiful blonde Goddess before him,

"Tanith." He whispered, Ghastly was in shock, he couldn't move but he knew he had to stay strong "How did you know we were here?" She smiled

"No, let me ask the first question. How did _you_ know _I_ was here?" Ghastly thought about their contact,

"We were told by a reliable source"

"I see, and have you ever even _met _your reliable source?" She asked with an innocent face. Sudden realisation struck Ghastly, his eye's widened,

"No," he breathed, it was barely even audible, but the remnants grin still grew, "You?" Its grin had grown as big as it could get. Too many feelings began to mix in Ghastly, he was angry, shocked, longing, jealous and so many more, he just sat there looking around as if the answer was about to pop up. "But, but the limo driver-"

"I took his family hostage and told him what he had to do, but that brat of a child wouldn't stop crying and I've heard of a mothers love but well," she let out a small giggle, "accidents happen" Ghastly stared at her wondering why something like this would happen to a woman as incredibly wonderful as Tanith, at that moment Ghastly leaped up too kiss her but stopped when the cold metal of her sword was at his neck,

"Why did you want us to find you?" he asked still with the sword at the tender flesh of his throat, she pondered for a moment staring at him before she opened her mouth and asked,

"Why do you want Tanith back?" it asked, he was surprised by the fact that a remnant had just asked that so he stared right back and replied,

"because whether you like it or not I'm still madly in love with the real Tanith Low, and have been ever since we rescued Skulduggery all those years ago." They stayed quiet for a few seconds until the remnant winced and began gasping for air. It dropped her sword and put one had on its head and the other on its neck. She grabbed the sword and began swing it into thin air screeching and shouting,

"NO! Stay down!" she then ran out of the room pushing the door so hard it hit the wall and slammed shut again.

Ghastly stood there wondering what had just happened and why. He walked backwards until he met the wall again and slid down, he closed his eyes and began to think of the memories of times he spent with Tanith especially of when he asked out for dinner. He stroked his scarred lips tenderly with his finger tips from when she kissed him. Ever since the remnant investigation had stopped a couple of years ago ghastly had secretly been learning how to prepare a brilliant steak just for her, and he had to admit they were pretty good. So until he drifted to sleep he thought of steak, and Tanith.

Ok to everyone who has read these and is unhappy with the length of them yep I know I hate how short they are too and but something interesting is going to happen in the next chapter … or the one after but it will definitely happen in one of those. Ok well see you soon.

Funny Bones BP over and out.


End file.
